


Run

by MrProphet



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Temple Run
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Run

"Run! Run faster!"

Obediently, Scarlett Fox pounded along the causeway, heart already thundering fit to burst.

"Left! Now right! And slide!"

Scarlett dropped onto her back and slid under a beam. She came up running and  _SMACK!_  She struck her head on a second beam.

"Pathetic, Fox! Get back in line. Bones; you're up next."

Scarlett limped away from the obstacle course and took her place behind Guy Dangerous. "I don't know about you," she said ruefully, "but this is not what I was expecting from a BA in archaeology."

With a splash, Barry Bones dropped into the water below the causeway. Their teacher's voice rose, high and strident, and Barry limped back to the line.

"Lee! On the starting blocks."

Karma Lee flashed a grin to her classmates before jogging up to the mark.

Their teacher watched them, sharp eyes in his wrinkled, ancient face. "Let's see if you can do better than your colleagues," he suggested.

"I'll do my best, Doctor Jones," she sighed.


End file.
